The Saiyan Battle
by Blazeshadow Of WoodClan
Summary: The Z-fighters have been fighting a battle between them and the saiyans. Story better than summary. Pleas R


The saiyan battle

(In this version Bulma and Vegeta are already married and have Trunks)

Gohan walked with his father, Goku. They had been battling the saiyans for days. Gohan felt like he couldn't fight any more. Bardock just refused to die. Gohan finally gave out. He fell over. "Gohan!" Goku exclaimed. He picked up his son and carried him. Suddenly, Vegeta came and hit him from behind. Krillin hit Vegeta in the back of the head. "Idiots," Vegeta mumbled. "What was that for?" Goku asked. "For being an idiot," replied Vegeta. Gohan started to move. "Dad..." He said weakly. "What is it son?" asked Goku. "I... I don't think I can fight anymore..." Gohan replied. "Why not?" Vegeta growled. "Lay off him Vegeta!" growled Goku. "Your pathetic excuse for a son can't even fight!" Vegeta growled. "He's completely worthless! Just freaking kill him! He's no use what so ever!" Goku winced when Vegeta said that. "My son. Is not. PATHETIC OR WORTHLESS!" Goku yelled. Vegeta just hit him. Bulma grabbed her husband's shoulders and pulled him away. Trunks came over to Goku and Gohan. "Sorry my dad acted like that Gohan," He said. Gohan looked at Trunks. "It's fine... I'm used to him being like that..." Gohan said. They set up camp and slept for a little bit. They woke up at dinnertime. Everyone was already there, ready for dinner. Even PICCOLO who is a Namekian, who don't eat, was waiting for dinner to be ready. Dende was there too. "So you two finally are going to actually EAT?" Trunks said. "Shut up," Piccolo said. "Well you two are Namekians, and Namekians don't eat!" said Trunks. Piccolo just growled. "Fine! I'll leave you two alone jeez!" Said Trunks. Chichi announced that dinner was ready. Goku immediately ran over and grabbed some. Normally, Gohan would do the same, but he didn't. Then Bulma and Vegeta decided to embarrass themselves.

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car? I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,  
Everybody knows me, Right from near to far, Bulma sang.

The whole crowd stared at her, then, Vegeta joined in with her!

_I got a plane (I got a plane)  
I love the fame (I love the fame)  
You know my name (You know my name) And I just want you to know,_ They sang.

The next line was just Vegeta singing:

_I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are._

Then, Chichi joined in, so Chichi and Bulma sang, no Vegeta included.

_I got a plane (I got a plane)  
I love the fame (I love the fame)  
You know my name (You know my name)  
And I just want you to know._

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

I got fortune, I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty,  
Prettier than everybody!

They sang loud enough for the whole world to hear almost! The next line was just Vegeta:

_I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people __kiss__ my butt,  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die_

The whole crowd, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Dende, Master Roshi, All laughed. The next line was Bulma and Chichi

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

The song ended, and everyone was still laughing.

"Oh my god Vegeta! You were so funny!

_I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are_

I didn't know you liked a lot of women!" Piccolo laughed. Piccolo and Dende got on stage, and sung their own song:

_Fall!_

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath, it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't want to change_ _the world,_

_I just want to leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in..._

_I_ _will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_Fall!_

_Watch the end_ _through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to heaven_

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in..._

_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I'm not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_I will shut the world away_

_You're right!_

_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I_ _will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I'm not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_I will shut the world away_

_Fall!_

The crowd cheered. At least their song wasn't Humiliating. Goku walked up. He bagan his song:

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under _lock and key__  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
[| From: . |]  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's _teeth__ are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

The crowd cheered, once again for Goku's song. Then, Trunks and Gohan went up:

_This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, sum and blink and MxPx is rockin' my room  
If you're looking for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you'd better give up_

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late, _spend__ hours on __the phone__  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
Till the day I die, I promise I wont change  
So you'd better give up_

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
No I Don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up

Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

Once again, the crowd cheered. "Now this is what I call Dinner entertainment!" Krillin said.

"Cute song Gohan!" Goku shouted to his son. "You too Trunks!" "Thanks Goku," Gohan and Trunks said at the same time. Even Vegeta was laughing and having a good time. "Hey Vegetable, whad'ya say we sing another song?" said Bulma. Vegeta shook his head. He went inside the tent to sleep. The rest of the Z-team went to bed too.


End file.
